hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Depression 01L (wsc, 2187)
|type= Tropical depression (NWS/SSHSWS) |image location= 01L_2187_wsc.png|thumb |image caption= Tropical Depression 01L at peak strength off Cuba |formed= April 19 |dissipated= April 22 |accumulated cyclone energy= None |highest winds= 35 mph (55 km/h) |wind type= 1min sustained |lowest pressure= 1004 hPa (mbar) |damages= $410,000 |direct fatalities= 5 |indirect deaths= 1 |missing= 16 |areas affected= Puerto Rico and Cuba |hurricane season= 2187 Atlantic hurricane season }} Tropical Depression 01L of 2187 was an unusually disruptive, preseason tropical cyclone that lead to severe flooding in Cuba, claiming 6 lives, and causing $410,000 in damages. This was primarily due to the cyclones erratic movements offshore Cuba, and the storm interacting with the mountainous terrains of Cuba. Meteorological history A tropical disturbance formed near to Puerto Rico on April 14th, and tracked very slowly in an unfavourable environment of high windshear and cool sea surface temperatures towards the coast of Cuba. However, on the morning of April 19th, a closed low level circulation ws able to develop offshore Cuba, and approximately 3 hours later was declared as Tropical Depression 01L. The NHC forecasted for the depression to intensify into a maximum intensity of 50 mph before landfall in Cuba. However, the system remained in its close proximity to land, and the storm didn't manage to intensify beyond tropical depression strength before making landfall on the evening of the 21st, where it immediately began to deteriorate. The depression was declared a remnant low at 0100 hours on the 22nd, after causing record rainfall in Cuba during its lifecycle. Preparations Upon the classification of Tropical Depression 01L on the morning of the 19th, the NWS in Cuba issued a tropical storm warning for the northeast coast between Baracoa and Banes, where tropical tor force winds were expected within hours. The following day, as the system approached, the residents in the path of the storm were advised to be ready for possible evacuations due to the storms heavy rainfall, of which up to 700mm was expected. A red alert for flooding was also issued. As the barely moving, failing to intensify tropical depression neared landfall, the tropical storm warning issued for Cuba was cancelled, and was instead replaced with a gale warning for all of the areas within the cyclones path. Impact Tropical Depression 01L was the worst preseason tropical cyclone in Cuban history. Though the system never reached tropical storm strength, wind gusts of 52 mph were still observed. 6 people are known to have lost their lives. 2 people were washed out to sea and drowned whilst tying to take shelter during rough seas on the coast, 1 was struck by lightning, and another 2 were killed when electrocuted by electrified waters. Another indirect death was attributed to the storm, when whiteout conditions lead to a car crash, killing the driver, and injuring 2 other passengers in the vehicle at the time. In all, the tropical cyclone was responsible for $410,000 during its lifecycle. 27,000 people lost power during the tropical cyclone, but all power was restored within hours of the storm's remains clearing the area on the 24th. Records Tropical Depression 01L was the wettest tropical cyclone recorded in Cuban history. At 3 different locations, over 2000mm of rain was recorded: * 2280mm in Camaguey * 2260mm in Sanado * 2190mm in Esmaralda Category:2187 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Worldsstrongestcyclones seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Preseason storms Category:Layten's pages